Slipping Control
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: A missing scene from 6x22. Short and sad.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

As Arizona watches Callie rush out of Derek's party and her heart aches a little more than it already was. "I'm sorry Dr. Pendergrass, can you excuse me for a moment?" She says with a forced smile as she moves away from him. As she makes her way to the door she notices Reed go up to Mark and simply shakes her head as leaves the party. She has to at least check on Callie, even if she shouldn't.

"Stupid manwhore." Callie mutters as she rifles through her purse for her keys. She knows he's trying to cheer her up but it's getting old, fast.

Arizona stops about ten feet away from Callie, her drink still in her hand. She can't move closer even though her body aches to simply hold Callie once more. She hates this, hates how crippled it makes her feel. No one's right and no one's wrong, they just want different things. Except she knows they both still want each other too.

Finally fishing her keys out Callie unlocks her car and sinks exhaustedly into the drivers seat. She just sits there trying to breathe, trying to pull it together enough so that she can make it home.

Arizona knows what that look on Callie's face means, what the little lines on her forehead and the tight line her lips are pressed into mean. She wants to step forward, get into Callie's car and go home with her, but she can't. Before her tears completely ruin her make up she walks quickly to her car, intent on taking off before she breaks down completely.

Callie sighs as she rolls down her windows in the hope that the fresh night air will help her snap out of it. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. When you break up with someone there's supposed to be anger or bitter words or something that makes you not want them any more. All she felt for Arizona was love and it was killing her.

Arizona looks over at Callie's car, one she's ridden in so many times before, and notices something black on the sidewalk by Callie's car and instantly recognized it as a pager. Getting out of her car she walks boldly over to Callie's car with a confidence that is entirely fake and picks the pager up.

"Here." Arizona says as she hands the pager to Callie through the open window.

Callie stares blankly at Arizona's hand before forcing herself to reach out and take the proffered pager. "Thanks." She says quietly. That's it, just say thanks, keep breathing and she'll leave, Callie tells herself. She grips her pager tightly as she fights to hold onto the thread of control she's clinging to.

"I left my old college shirt at your place. Can you bring it to work tomorrow?" Arizona whispers softly. She hates saying the words the second they leave her mouth. That shirt is the one that Callie always wore to bed when she could find it. The one she had told Arizona she'd never get back.

"I'll see if I can find it." Callie replies softly. She knows exactly where that shirt is. It's on her bed where she left it this morning. She hasn't been able to stop wearing it even though she knows she should.

Arizona nods softly before fiddling with her key ring and handing Callie something she should have the night they broke up, the key to Callie's apartment. As she does she notices that she's shaking, her steady surgical hands are shaking. She tries to will her hands to stay calm, scared of Callie seeing the tremor.

Callie gulps as she looks at the key in Arizona's hand. She tries to will her hand to reach out and take it but she stays frozen in place. Her hold on that thread of control is slipping fast.

"Take it Callie." Arizona says, knowing that Callie can't be Calliope to her anymore, not if she wants to maintain any type of composure. "Please Callie. I only have so much control and I'm trying for you." She admits, she voice nearly breaking.

Hearing the slight tremble in Arizona's voice Callie snaps out of her daze and takes the key. Her skin tingles where her fingers graze Arizona's and she closes her eyes briefly. "Thanks." She chokes out past the seemingly permanent lump in her throat.

"Goodbye Dr. Torres." Arizona whispers as she leans forward and kisses Callie's cheek before quickly turning to walk away to try and hide her tears.

"I'll see you at work Dr. Robbins." Callie whispers sadly.


End file.
